joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay:Josh
Plot The Evil Gods of the Attributes known as Negatives have been defeated by Josh & his friends at the movie in Season 1. But, they've arrived once again with evolved Bakugan. The former main antagonist being an unknown hedgehog having a Clone Bakugan, named Clone Infinity Aeronoid, evolved to Chrono Aeronoid and now joins the battle brawlers against the current main antagonist being Tensai the Shark having a Nega Clone Bakugan as well, named Pyrus Devil Gorillasaur. Can the heroes survive & win against the Ultimate Shark Lifeform? Or will they lose & let the villains rule the Mobius & Vestroia? Note Strictly: please follow! Not all Bakugan are legendary. Only dragons, phoenix, sphinx, titans, reapers, & thunderbirds are legendary, as they are legendary creatures. Dinosaurs, kelpies, berserkers, minotaurs, werewolves, centaurs, unicorns, chimeras, panthers, manticores, mermaids/mermen, wyverns, yetis, drakes, hydras, sea serpents, vampires, cyclops, nine-tailed foxes, & devas are also legendary creatures. Creatures that are really true, they're not legendary. Characters 'Heroes' 'Josh the Hedgehog (E-Josh)' G. Bakugan: Ventus Neo Aeronoid - 1300 Gs LEGENDARY *Mechtogan: Tempestron *Mechtogan Titan: Tempest Titan *Mechtogan Destroyer: Tempest Destroyer *Battle Suit: Cyclonetrix 2nd G. Bakugan: Stealth Chronosix - 1250 Gs LEGENDARY *Mechtogan: Clockworktron *Mechtogan Titan: Clockworktron Titan *Mechtogan Destroyer: Clockwork Destroyer *Battle Suit: Clocktoid 'OTHER BAKUGAN' Pyrus Scorch Moltwing - 1150 Gs LEGENDARY *Mechtogan: Scorchtroid *Mechtogan Titan: Scorchtroid Titan *Battle Suit: Explodetoid Subterra Subterrenean Terradriller - 1100 Gs *Mechtogan: Terradroid *Mechtogan Titan: Terradroid Titan *Battle Suit: Geotron Haos Storm Zapderra - 1150 Gs LEGENDARY *Mechtogan: Thundertron *Mechtogan Titan: Thundertron Titan *Battle Suit: Stormtrix Darkus Shadow Sphinxnoid - 1150 Gs LEGENDARY *Mechtogan: Shadowthon *Mechtogan Titan: Shadowthon Titan *Battle Suit: Darktrix Aquos Wave Sharknoid - 1100 Gs *Mechtogan: Tsunamitroid *Mechtogan Titan: Tsunamitroid Titan *Battle Suit: Typhoonbruk 'Equera the Dark' G. Bakugan: Darkus Cerberix Aeronoid - 4600 Gs'' LEGENDARY'' (Clone of the Real Aeronoid) *Mechtogan: Cerbertron *Mechtogan Titan: Cerberus Titan *Mechtogan Destroyer: Cerberus Destroyer *Battle Suit: Cerberus Gear 'OTHER BAKUGAN' 'Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100)' G. Bakugan: Darkus Neo Gorillasaur - 1250 Gs LEGENDARY *Mechtogan: Apetron *Battlesuit: AnicentDino *Mechtogan Titan: ApeDinorix Titan *Mechtogan Destroyer: ApeDinorix Destroyer 'OTHER BAKUGAN' Subterra Wiki Tikitallion 1150'' Gs'' Pyrus Lava Magmoid 1100 Gs Haos Warrior Raider 1150'' Gs'' Aquos Ursa Grizzloid 1100'' Gs'' Ventus Zing Ninjagger 1050'' Gs'' 'Patricia the Skunk' G. Bakugan: Haos Neo Skunkzilla - 1200 Gs LEGENDARY *Mechtogan: PureWitch *Battlesuit: KitsuneCyrix *Mechtogan Titan: WitchKitsune Titan *Mechtogan Destroyer: WitchKitsune Destroyer 'OTHER BAKUGAN' Pyrus Flare Flameroid 1100'' Gs'' Subterra Boulder Rockaroid 1100'' Gs'' Aquos Speeder Dolpino 1050'' Gs'' Darkus Magix Wizoid 1150'' Gs'' Ventus Sky Cranoid 1050'' Gs. 'Rey the Hedgehog (E-Josh) G. Bakugan: Aquos Neo Colonix Dragonoid - 1250 Gs ''LEGENDARY'' *Mechtogan: Aquaflusher *Mechtogan Titan: Floodwave Titan *Mechtogan Destroyer: Floodwave Destroyer *Battle Suit: Draconix '''OTHER BAKUGAN Pyrus Caldera Burnix - 1100 Gs *Mechtogan: Calderatron *Mechtogan Titan: Caldera Titan *Battle Suit: Cometix Subterra Quake Titanus - 1150 Gs *Mechtogan: Quaketroid *Mechtogan Titan: Quakix Titan *Battle Suit: Rockix Gear Haos Platinum Knightoid - 1100 Gs *Mechtogan: Knightmarus *Mechtogan Titan: Knightmare Titan *Battle Suit: Armorix Darkus Grim Reapnoid - 1150 Gs *Mechtogan: Deathron *Mechtogan Titan: Deathron Titan *Battle Suit: Grim Gear Ventus Aerial Hawkneer - 1100 Gs 'Aero the Wind Ancienthog (E-Josh)' G. Bakugan: Ventus Omega Windress'' - 3000 Gs LEGENDARY *Mechtogan: Pulsartron *Mechtogan Titan: Pulsar Titan *Mechtogan Destroyer: Pulsar Destroyer *Battle Suit: Omegatron 'OTHER BAKUGAN' Pyrus Volcanic Kujakunoid - 1200 Gs Subterra Cosmic Planetix - 1200 Gs Haos Holy Paladintron - 1200 Gs Darkus Enchantment Magicinoid - 1200 Gs Aquos Hydrokinetic Seaborgix - 1200 Gs 'Neutral' 'Rya the hedgedragon' Thundikra baslik 5500 Gs 'Villains' 'Damian hart the wolf' omen kerbecs 8880 Gs {bakunano:triplekiller}' ' 'Befall the peacock' Darkus Rose 'Neo Rey the Dark Hedgehog G. Bakugan: Aquos Toxic Slimenoid - 1600 Gs *Mechtogan: Toxictron *Mechtogan Titan: Toxic Titan *Mechtogan Destroyer: Toxic Destroyer *Battle Suit: ToxicSludge Gear '''Dr. EggRey (E-Josh) G. Bakugan: Darkus Viral Equerix - 4000 Gs Evil Warlord *'Mechtogan: Chaotictron *Mechtogan Titan: Chaos Titan *Mechtogan Destroyer: Chaos Destroyer *Battle Suit: Armaggedonix 'OTHER BAKUGAN' Pyrus Solar Garnetix - 1450 Gs Subterra Earthen Peridotoid - 1400 Gs Haos Quicksilver Opaltron - 1350 Gs Aquos Soaking Sapphirus - 1500 Gs Ventus Atmospherical Emeraldneer - 1300 Gs 'Dr. EggPlankton (Spongebob100)' G. Bakugan: Pyrus Chaos Mechatron - ''4000 Gs. Evil Warlord *Mechtogan: Negatron *Mechtogan Titan: Nega Titan *Mechtogan Destroyer: Nega Destroyer *BattleSuit: DarkBeaterix '''Other Bakugan Darkus Black Knightazoid 1450 Gs (BakuNano: BlackBlade) Subterra Stone Agamoid 1400 Gs ''(BakuNano: Boulder Heads) Ventus Brain Zorgalow ''1350 Gs (BakuNano: BeamBrain) Aquos Alpha Togeraider 1500 Gs ''(BakuNano: SaberSwords) Haos Echo Pretorian ''1300 Gs ''(BakuNano: AeroAirWings) 'Tensai the Shark' G. Bakugan: Pyrus Devil Gorillasaur 4500 Gs. '''LEGENDARY '(Negative Clone of Gorillasaur) *Mechtogan: Devilrix *Mechtogan Titan: Devil Titan *Mechtogan Destroyer: Devil Destroyer *Battlesuit: Devil Gaia 'Other Bakugan' Pyrus Yetiroid 2500 Gs LEGENDARY Pyrus Hydrax 2500 Gs LEGENDARY Pyrus Manticorix 2500 Gs LEGENDARY Pyrus Cycloprix 2500 Gs LEGENDARY MORE COMING SOON. Other Bakugan that are common NOTE: You can have one, because they're common. You can add a common Bakugan here. *Pyrus, Subterra, Haos, Darkus, Aquos, Ventus Planetix - 800 Gs *Ventus & Haos Bombertroid - 860 Gs *Pyrus, Darkus, & Haos Vulcanoid - 840 Gs MORE COMIN' SOON. Rules 'The YESes' PLEASE follow the note above! If you have missing words in Bakugan system, LEMME EDIT. Don't be mad if I add missing words on your character relating to the Bakugan system. You CAN only evolve when you've fought many battles or if you battle against a super hard Bakugan. Oh, & BTW, READ the help in Bakugan Systems. If you want to let something happen good or bad in the RP, ask permission first to me, JTH. 'The NOs' NO godmodding, like these examples: *'NO' using cards that kill, destroy, or send Bakugan to the Doom Dimension. *'NO' abilities that reduce Bakugan's power level to 0. *'NO '''auto-hitting. Add words like "at, try/ies, aims, attempts, etc". *'NO Gs that exceed 9999 Gs. The max Gs are 9999. *'NO '''embiggening your own characters (same to powerplaying). *'AVOID '''too much cliffhanging. And 'DON'T '''do an extreme cliffhanger, because it will ruin the RP. An extreme cliffhanger may be impossible to escape or too much of Baghdad bobbit as well. *'NO 'powerplaying. (ex. Jack-Fourlian: (punches through Flarebros & Thunderbatix, causing them to turn back into their Ball Form) (punches through Blazerwild & Ultra Stealther Chrono-Colonix, causing them to turn back into their Ball Form) (Bakugan talk: Who are you to say that they'll turn to ball form themselves?! The owner must be to say if his characters turn back to ball form.) Also, this one: like the "Ability: Dark Haze that hypnotizes all Bakugan even they're not resistant at it." *'DO NOT '''be a Baghdad Bobbit. It's like declaring yourself a winner without the choice of the RP creator. You '''MUST NOT '''initiate instant-hit or kill attacks. '''NO using canonical characters or Bakugan, but you can mention them in the story. NO harassment of other's characters. NO sexuality, except for kissing & hugging. DO NOT post when I pause this RP. But, you can still edit the other sections except the exact RP. NO 'having Thundikra bakugan without Max's permission. Roleplay 'Prologue: The Evil Domination Plan Meanwhile in Diablodia HQ, where Dr. EggRey resides... ???: 'Now I must terminate the heroes once & for all. I must prevail for my master's victory. Now, I summon thee to our meeting place. (summons Dr. EggRey's villain friends)'' Good, my summoning is successful! '''Dr. EggPlankton: What just happened? ???: '''I have summoned you, Master EggPlankton, so that we'll complete the evil domination plan above all Mobius, Vestroia, Neathia, & Gundalia. I am Neo Rey. '''Dr. EggRey: ''(goes to the throne) Is it complete, my servant? '''Neo Rey:' Not yet at the time, your Majesty. We still need the others. ??? #2: '''Greetings, villains! I am Skyflame the Hawk, & I destroy my enemies with my handy bazooka. '''Dr. EggRey: '''Bring out all your Bakugan! '''Viral Equerix: ''(opens up) Let's plan this villainous domination! '''Chaos Mechatron: '(opens up) Right so we can take down all that stands in our way after our serious defeat at the hands of those battle brawlers Dr. EggPlankton: '''If they wanna do this the hard way, then we'll do this the hard way! '''Dr. EggRey: '''That's right! We'll just beat 'em up with our new weaponry. All of our Bakugan have Battle Suits to rival the Ancient Bakugan's powers. So, with our new army of stronger Planetixes... And each of them are Saturnixes. '''Skyflame: '''I have my Bakugan ready. '''Darkneer: ''(opens up) I am Ventus-Darkus Darkneer, Master Skyflame's guardian Bakugan! '''Dr. EggRey: '''Before I forget, we have a blueprint of newly hybrid Bakugan. We have our Evil Dragon Bakugan to breed the new hybrid Evil Dragon Bakugan. They breed after 3 days. Pretty okay, eh? '''Neo Rey: '''Prepare for hybrid setup. ''And 3 Evil Dragon Bakugan open & show themselves to the villains. Tarantgonix: '''(appearsI am Tarantgonix, a hybrid Evil Dragon Bakugan wielding the powers of Subterra & Darkus! '''Blackburnix: '''I am Blackburnix, a hybrid Evil Dragon Bakugan Burnix's darker resemblance & I wield the powers of Pyrus & Darkus! '''Negafrostnoid: '''I am Negafrostnoid, a hybrid Evil Dragon Bakugan, that wield the Aquos & Darkus powers! '''Dr. EggPlankton: Anyways, do you think Redbot, Yellowbot, Greenbot, Bluebot, Kai, Zane, Layla & Jack-4 Commander would come back for more against those heroes as well? Dr. EggRey: '''Yes, you may bring more of your villain friends as much as you can! The more, the merrier & our plan will succeed even more! Aha ha ha! '''Dr. EggPlankton: Alright, you can all come in now. Redbot, Yellowbot, Greenbot, Bluebot, Kai, Zane, Layla & Jack-4 Commander: '''(enters inside with their Guardian Bakugan) '''Dr. EggRey: '''Welocme to Diablodia HQ. Take your comfy seats. '''Redbot, Yellowbot, Greenbot, Bluebot, Kai, Zane, Layla & Jack-4 Commander: (sits down on their seats) Redbot: Very good to have us here. Bluebot: What do you mean? This place gives me the heebee jeebees! Zane: Hah, that's almost creepy Layla: So, now that we're all here, so now what? Dr. EggRey: '''Simple. We just need to plan about our evil domination, against the heroes as well! Had any better plans for it? '''Dr. EggPlankton: Hmm not that we have no of, thanks to those Ancients who always learns our every move. Even the Gate Card "Death Trap". I mean, how can they escape from an Unstoppable Gate Card? Dr. EggRey: '''We dare not to use that, as that Gate Card is banned to be used. If we use it, the Ancients themselves will prison us forever. But each of us have Mechtogan Titans, am I right? The hero Destroyers can be only summoned if you amass a load of energy aura & call them. And of course, we have my assistants in Bakugan battle: Strengthius, Wizius, & Accelius. '''Strengthius: ''(appears with a gold "muscle-shaped" visor that has total black space near his eyes & a load of heavy armor with a black cape on his back, that reaches his feet)'' I am Strengthius, & I only serve the master villains like Dr. EggRey, & such. I have my Bakugan that has brute strength like mine. Wizius: ''(appears with a gold "brain-shaped" visor that also has total black space near his eyes & a wizard's cloak with a black cape on his back, that reaches his feet) I am Wizius, & I only serve the most wicked villains. I have my Bakugan that has great intellect & potent in magic spells like mine. '''Accelius: '(appears with a gold "lightning-outlined" visor that also has total black space near his eyes & a slight armor with a black cape on his back, that reaches his feet) ''I'm Accelius, & I only serve the worst villains! I have my Bakugan that can match a fast hedgehog's speed & able to dodge quickly. '''Dr. EggPlankton:' (notices a Ventus & Haos Evil Hybrid Dragon) Look! (The Evil Ventus & Haos Evil Dragon Hybrid has 7 Large Heads with 7 Long Necks & has a strong body with strong arms & strong legs & Strong tail) Dr. EggPlankton: Who's that? '''Dr. EggRey: '''Son of a hydra... Those are hydras. And as strong as my Evil Dragon Bakugan. HydraSaberix: I am HydraSaberix, a Hybrid Evil Dragon Bakugan, & I wield the powers of Ventus & Haos. Category:Roleplays Category:JoshTheHedgehog12's RPs